kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rheto Na
Rheto Na, mostly known as Rheto, is the Main Protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Do Over. After his best friend Tidus is overtaken by the darkness, Rheto sets out to other worlds looking for vengeance against the dark forces known as the Heartless, but his goals become more sophisticated as the game progresses. In battle, Rheto wields the Keyblade, and uses the attribute of Light, and later Time. Rheto is able to cast powerful Light magic, and eventually, Time magic. Story Childhood Rheto Na was born, and grew up, a hunter. In the Forgotten Forest, food was earned only through hard work, and Rheto had to grow up quickly to ensure he did not starve. He grew to have excellent skills with a bow and a blade, and was essentially the best hunter in his little group of forest-dwellers. However, Heartless often attacked the group, and snatched food, making it that much harder for Rheto to survive. Over the years, Rheto grew to have a strong friendship with a boy named Tidus, and the two boys decided to form a revolution against the oppressive Heartless with the help of Wakka and Selphie. They would often ambush squads of Heartless passing through the forest, and perform all sorts of miscreancy to anger them. Oath of Vengeance Shortly after he turns fifteen, Rheto and his revolution decide they want to attack the Heartless again, but in the process of doing so, Tidus is gravely injured. He is brought back to camp, but that night, the Heartless they had ambushed returned with reinforcements and attacked their base camp. Only Rheto and Tidus were left standing, and just as all hope seemed lost, Rheto recieves his Keyblade and is able to ward off the foes and escape with Tidus. However, Tidus's wounds are infected with darkness, and he soon succumbs to them, leaving an angry and grief-stricken Rheto. He swears vengeance against the darkness that had done this to him and his friends. He later returns to the rubble that was once Base Camp looking to find and bury the bodies of his friends, but he can find none. All he finds is a Star Shard, which he accidentally uses to transport to another world. Rheto wakes up in the Desolate Castle, where he is found unconscious by Minnie and her revolution. He is taken to their base camp, where he wakes up to find that he is in another world. After showing his Keyblade to Minnie, she explains that he has the only one left in existance, all the others having been destroyed by the Heartless. She then requests his assistance in defeating the Heartless, and he joins their revolution. After aiding the revolution and sealing the world's Keyhole, Rheto is rewarded with an upgraded Star Shard. Minnie had used her magic to temper it so that Rheto could control it. From there, Rheto travels to many different worlds. He helps the revolutions to fight the hordes of Darkness in each world, and seals the Keyholes to prevent more from coming in. With each Keyhole he seals, his Keyblade and his powers become stronger. In Ivalice, Rheto encounters a humanoid Heartless called Sudit, who looks very similar to his deceased friend Tidus. Rheto is led to believe that Sudit is the Heartless of Tidus, but he cannot communicate with him, for despite his humanoid appearance, there is no logic or reason behind Sudit, who constantly attempts to eliminate Rheto, like any other of his kind. Even though Sudit is no longer Tidus, Rheto cannot bring himself to end the monster, and on each encounter, finds himself fleeing after the battle. Seeing Tidus as a Heartless makes Rheto think. There must be a larger force behind the mindless Heartless, or they wouldn't be so co-ordinated. This is when he finds out about The Organization, and another type of enemy called Nobodies, of which the Organization is comprised. After hearing this, Rheto makes it his new goal to eliminate the Nobodies, and more specifically, The Organization. The Hunt for Nothing Rheto meets a member of the Organization after sealing Midnight Town's Keyhole. The member is a young boy around Rheto's age by the name of Roxas. The two battle until they both fall, then Roxas explains that, although he is a Nobody, he quit the Organization and was now being hunted by them. After this, Rheto and Roxas team up to try and bring an end to the Organization, and go for their headquarters: The Factory that Never Was, the place where people were sent to become Heartless and Nobodies. Despite their efforts, Rheto and Roxas are split up by the immense number of Nobodies in the factory, and while trying to find Roxas, Rheto meets Luxord. Luxord taunts Rheto into fighting with him, but Luxord is a master of time, and keeps gaining the upper hand with his ability to stop, slow, or even reverse time. Luxord wins the battle, and Rheto is thrown off the rooftop, but not before he can take Luxord's Wheel of Time weapon with him in the fall. While falling, Rheto accidentally activates the Wheel of Time, and is sent back too far in time. He awakes on a small island known as Roanoke, and figures out he has traveled to the past. He finds a small settlement of people, who were claiming that they were being attacked by strange creatures, and their people kept disappearing. After going to the shoreline, Rheto discovers the strange creatures were Heartless, under the control of their own Nobodies, and the people who had disappeared had turned to Heartless themselves. After defeating the hordes of Heartless on the shoreline, Rheto is transported back to the present, where he is greeted by Roxas. Roxas tells him about the Wheel of Time, and that only Luxord could truly control it. Although Roxas suggests they leave it behind, Rheto decides to keep it. Rheto goes back in time in each world to change the events that led to its ruin. Though his changes greatly aided current efforts against the dark forces, there was still some force keeping the worlds from being restored completely. The Organization, meanwhile, had repeatedly been trying to stop Rheto and Roxas's efforts, as well as Sudit and the Heartless. During their second visit to the Factory that Never Was, Rheto discovers exactly how Roxas had become a Nobody: his Somebody, Sora, had been sent to the Factory and turned to a Heartless because he was very strong-hearted, creating his humanoid Nobody, Roxas. Rheto discovers a way to turn Roxas back into Sora: return to the past and prevent what had happened that day in the factory. Despite his efforts, however, the Organization managed to stop him, and Sora turned into Roxas anyway. However, Rheto was able to kill Sora's Heartless and release its heart with his Keyblade. When returning to the present, he finds that Roxas does not know him. Rheto must fight his friend, and ends up winning. Roxas is destroyed, but because both his Heartless and Nobody were destroyed, Sora should be reborn. Although he is once again alone, Rheto finds solace in knowing that his friend is safe. Trapped in Time After turning Roxas back into Sora, and destroying at least three of the Organization's members, Rheto encounters Luxord again. Luxord is determined to get his Wheel of Time back from Rheto, and fights him for it. At the climax of the battle, however, Luxord and Rheto find themselves tugging at the wheel, and it activates and sends them spiraling backwards in time. However, things go horribly wrong, and Rheto finds himself stuck in the space-time continuum. Rheto searches desperately for a way out of the realm, but the Wheel of Time seemed to be broken, and he could not summon his Keyblade. While exploring the Space-time continuum, Rheto seems to experience mirages, which he fights before they disappear, and strange visions which seem to make no sense. Finally, Rheto comes to a point where everything is still. It is as if nothing exists here. Rheto discovers he is at the heart of the space-time continuum. Here, he finds Luxord. Luxord still wants his wheel back, and he fights Rheto again, but Rheto is victorious. Suddenly, the mirages appear again, and destroy Luxord once and for all. Then, a large, angel-esque man appears, and introduces himself as the entity who keeps the illusion of time real: The Mirage of Time. The Mirage of Time congratulates Rheto on braving the continuum, and tells him about a man who had done it before: Ansem, ruler of the Universe. Rheto is shocked to learn that this Ansem is the force keeping the worlds from being restored, and the source of all ruin. His Nobody is Xemnas, ruler of The Organization, and his Heartless is Mesna, the commander of the dark forces. The Mirage of Time grants Rheto Luxord's power over time as a reward for braving the realm, and sends him back to his own time in the Realm of Light. Bringing down the darkness Rheto is awakened on Destroyed Islands by a young boy named Sora, Roxas's Somebody. Rheto is relieved to see that his friend is safe, although in another form. Although Sora is confused, he remembers Rheto from his time as Roxas, and remembers his goal to defeat the Organization. Rheto teams up with Sora to hunt down the remainder of The Organization, which had scattered across the worlds, and destroy Xemnas. The two arrive at the Factory that Never Was and fight the members remaining there: Xigbar, Zexion and Saix. They destroy each one, and make their way up to Xemnas. Xemnas, after losing in battle, escapes to another world, and the two chase him across the Realm of Light, while picking off the remainder of the Organization one by one. Personality Rheto Na is very perseverant, standing tall even before the hordes of monsters he has against him. However, he is also somewhat reckless, rushing into anything without thinking it through first. Being a skilled hunter, Rheto has mastered patience, and can wait for hours on end for something to come. He is also very cunning, and somewhat deceptive, making him an excellent liar; a trait which he prides himself for. Rheto has the tendency to underestimate anyone he battles, unless they prove themselves worthy opponents, demonstrating a great amount of pride in the boy. Despite this, Rheto always does his best in any battle, and never lets his guard down. At times, the boy can be quite vain and selfish, thinking only of himself. However, when friends are concerned, Rheto is a very honorable young man who never hesitates to repay a favor that has been done for him. Quotes Category:Characters